Setsuna Yoshida
Personality Cool, but stoic - Yoshida is the living embodiment of a teenage rebel that has grown into a responsible adult. His personality is well tempered and his wit is as sharp as his mind. He considers himself, in terms of personality, excessively normal in a village full of weirdos. At surface level, he often appears somewhat bored, or even lazy, and is frequently found lounging about on rooftops or atop trees. Beneath his cool exterior, however, Yoshida is a confident and good-spirited man that expects nothing less than the best from his own abilities. As a Jonin instructor, Yoshida considers it his duty to push his students beyond what they deem to be their limits, while also maintaining a good and healthy relationship with them. Teaching values such as a respect for the life of comrades over things like pride and honor, Yoshida's rebellious attitude shines true in the form a proverbial middle-finger to the typical ninja code of Sunagakure. Often, he considers this to be "Setsuna Yoshida's way of living," as opposed to Sunagakure's. Background Having grown up as a young Genin through the First Great Ninja War, Yoshida's parents were among some of the many to die during the famous Battle for Kiri Beach; much like a number of other children of his generation. Despite his young age, Yoshida, along with numerous other Genin, became embroiled in the world war that ensued less than 20 years ago. During the war, Yoshida's exceptional skills and impressive intuition saw him promoted to Chunin, and then Jonin some many years later. Considered to be one of the defining moments of Yoshida's career, he earned the rank of Jonin during a skirmish with Konohagakure forces in River Country. Despite the loss of his entire team, Yoshida managed to hold the outpost which they were assigned to defend. Yoshida's face was badly scarred, his right eye was lost, and he obtained his now legendary sword from a leaf-nin during the battle. At the age of 20, Yoshida married a Sunagakure kunoichi and had a daughter, Setsuna Shinobu. At some point or another, Yoshida's wife died during a mission in the Land of Fire, leaving him to raise their daughter alone. Eventually, Yoshida's daughter enrolled in the academy, prompting him to become a Jonin Instructor in order to better lead the next generation of young ninja. Combat Style As an exceptionally well-rounded Jonin, Yoshida's combat style is seemingly balanced in all aspects as one might expect from that of an Elite Ninja. Proficient in both deadly Ninjutsu and powerful Genjutsu, Yoshida's specialized attacks are often precise, quick, and decisive of the final outcome of the battle. Although apparently a 'jack of all trades', Yoshida's greatest skill lies in his exceptional weapon-jutsu. Having attained an expert level of mastery in most every type of weapon to ever exist, Yoshida's bukijutsu prowess is nigh unrivaled throughout Wind Country. He is perhaps most famously known for his skill with his legendary and impeccably crafted katana; "The Rising Sun". ''Made from a rare material called ''Red Sand Glass, it's as strong as steel and blood-red in color. The metal of the blade innately absorbs and radiates an intense and searing heat due to the unique properties of red-sand. Though the sword is said to have been passed from swordsman to swordsman through multiple generations, it had never earned widespread fame prior to falling in the hands of Yoshida Setsuna. Category:Jonin Category:Jonin Instructor Category:Suna-nin